mwbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
500px|我们光荣的国歌！Nihao to Mobile Weapon: Battle Stations! Wikia! HKUtd WIKIA!!! JOIN THIS GAME NOW! http://apps.facebook.com/battlestations/new.php?invite=Ronald+Chiu Hong Kong, a country once united was devastated by an unknown force known only as VENGEANCE! Earthquakes swallowed the ground and the continents became separated by many leagues of open sky. Over time the people of Hong Kong regained some of their lost technology and built airships to travel between continents. However it was only a matter of time before they would use their technology to control mltiple airships to better wage war on the wicked VENGEANCE. Now war spreads across the land, HKUtd have emerged from the depths of the scarred world, harbingers of a new and glorious reign. Is this the beginning of the end? Will you be able to uncover the mysteries of LL's banhammer and the Nuking before it is too late? WE FIGHT FOR CHICHING! It's not about the pricetag...kaching-kaching! thumb|right|280px|LOL GOATZ WERE HERE!!! HKUtd is open to new recruits! We are aiming to recruit hundreds of new and active players. To everyone who applied before and was rejected: If you are still looking for a clan, you can re-apply to HKUtd, we will consider your application this time. What we expect from our applicants: 1. Lv65+ for rammers, lv60+ for gunners. We love lv60-lv200s. You'll have a fun time warring with HKUtd if you are lv60-lv200. If you are under this level requirement and you are really from HK, then scroll down to the end of this post. 2. We DO NOT allow new recruits to defend. If you want to be a defender, HKUtd is NOT the right clan for you. You are only eligible to defend after you have proven yourself to be a loyal member and submitted to our lord ChiChing's control. 3. You must be contributing to the clan. Contributing includes everything from attending clan wars, helping out clan members, being active in the discussion board etc. 4. Clan War activity is a must. Attending less than 100% of our clan wars will put your membership in jeopardy. 5. Being able to speak/understand Chinese is NOT REQUIRED, but highly recommended. Being able to speak Chinese will definitely help your application. As will being able to code. If we like you enough, you can still get in without knowing how to speak/understand Chinese ;) What you can expect from HKUtd: 1. A well established Tier S clan, great atmosphere, 24/7 chatroom and strong alliances with a host of other tier S clans. 2. Good Quality Clan Wars. We strictly moderate the number of members we have so that everyone will enjoy clan wars and at least get 4-5 hits from a full fort. Even so, we are still very competitive and there are no clans that we are afraid to rez against. 3. Defenders. We have a team of active and eager defenders, so you will not be required to defend during wars, as we have too many already. 4. Weekday and Weekend fort rezzes that are targeted for players around the GMT+8 Timezone. To apply, please follow the instructions listed on our group page: http://www.new.facebook.com/group.php?gid=9798676763 *NOTE* you MUST add Richard Ly, YK Tsang and Myself as friends!! http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=3422974 Thanks! Please PM me if you have any questions. ***READ THIS IF YOU ARE BELOW LV65 and FROM HONG KONG*** I know that there are at least 3000 new players from Hong Kong who joined BS these past couple weeks. You have joined via our invite link in uwants, discussHK, tvbnow etcetc. Don't worry, we will not just take your ocho and AP but leave you behind =) Please join our affiliate group: http://www.new.facebook.com/group.php?gid=20277741723 . We will provide assistance to guide you through your early levels. It will only take 1 - 2 months to be able to join our main clan in the game. I am a douche. Category:Browse